Bond
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Kalau memang hubungan itu bisa kau jalani, maka jalanilah… sungguh 'tak ada siapapun yang akan mencekalmu karena suatu alasan sepele seperti, "Ih… kau gay, ya?" / RnR?


Kau tau, cinta itu adalah suatu unsur-zat di dalam jati diri manusia yang tidak dapat di hilangkan atau di lenyapkan dengan cara apapun. Kecuali kalau kau mati, pastinya. Di samping tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan tersebut, kau juga tidak bisa membatasi perasaan suka mu terhadap siapapun. Biar pun kau adalah seorang pria, dan kau jatuh hati juga kepada seorang pria, itu adalah suatu hal yang 'tak bisa kau kendalikan dan perasaan itu lah yang mencapai pemikiran batas kewajaranmu. Namun mau bagaimana, hati ini 'tak bisa berbohong. Kalau memang hubungan itu bisa kau jalani, maka jalanilah… sungguh 'tak ada siapapun yang akan mencekalmu karena suatu alasan sepele seperti, _"Ih… kau gay, ya?"_

Jadi, cinta itu indah. Kamu akan sangat di cintai, sebanyak kamu mencintai dirinya. Begitu pun dengan dua pasangan beda 'unsur' ini, Natsu dan Gray.

 ** _…:0-0-0:…_**

* * *

 ** _©taorishazelnut_** present, **Bond.**

 **Genre:** romance, humor.

 **Disclaimer:** Dulunya sempet tetanggaan dan suka pinjem garem sama Royco. 'Tak lama, om **Hiro Mashima** mendadak pindah rumah ke Jepang. BALIKIN BAYCLIN AUTHOR, OM!

 **Warning:** OOC, Out of Character(sama woi), typo, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, unsur lebay terasa kental.

 **A/N:  
** Kalau aja Gajeel itu nyata, udah author karungin dia, terus author bawa pulang kerumah!

* * *

 ** _…:0-0-0:…_**

"Ho… hoi! Kau mencintaiku tidak?" tanya Natsu dengan volume suara yang sangat pelan. Guild —seperti yang kita tau 'tak pernah sunyi, membuat Natsu harus melekatkan bibirnya lekat-lekat ke telinga Gray lalu membisikkan kata-kata tersebut sangat pelan, namun terdengar begitu jelas.

" _UHUUK!_ " Gray, yang sedang meneguk segelas air putih, tersedak sejadi-jadinya. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" ucapnya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya —tadinya ia hampir saja tersungkur dengan posisi yang cukup lawak.

"Kau mencintaiku apa tidak?!" Ucap Natsu lagi, kali ini suaranya agak tinggi. Ia merapat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku."

Gray memutar kepalanya lalu memberikan senyum jahilnya, " _Heee_ , kau juga 'tak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku." Gray kemudian berdeham, lalu menaikkan dagunya tinggi, "Kalau kau tidak pernah bilang, buat apa aku mengatakannya padamu?"

Lalu Gray dengan santai bergerak meninggalkan Natsu yang melongo diatas kursi kayunya.

Natsu terdiam. Pikirannya menerawang tentang kebenaran pahit yang baru saja di lontarkan Gray untuknya. Yah… Natsu tau, tadi itu Gray sedang menyindirnya. Tapi di luar dari itu, ucapan Gray memang benar adanya. Natsu memang nyaris 'tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata berbau cinta … tapi itu bukan karena Natsu 'tak mencintainya _loh_ … rasanya 'kan agak canggung, mengingat bagaimana keseharian mereka yang selalu berkelahi, lalu tiba-tiba Natsu mengeluarkan kata-kata roman picisan seperti di buku-buku percintaan, bisa-bisa ia di tertawai Gray nantinya.

Akhirnya, sebuah ide terlintas mulus di otak Natsu. Bukan ide brilian _sih_ , tapi nampaknya cukup hebat efeknya bila langsung di praktekkan.

Malamnya, Natsu berjalan pelan-pelan ke kasur Gray. Mengingat mereka tidur di satu ruangan dan hanya beda kasur saja, kalau Happy terbangun, hancurlah sudah rencana Natsu.

Natsu dengan perlahan duduk di sisi ranjang Gray, lalu tersenyum tenang. Tangannya bergerak menyisir rambut Gray dengan lembut lalu menyibaknya rapi di belakang kupingnya. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu meniupkan angin hangat kearah telinga Gray dan membisikkan, _"Hei bodoh, aku mencintamu, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"_ Kemudian, kecupan hangat penuh cinta mendarat mesra di kening Gray, _"Jadi, jangan lagi kau bilang kalau aku 'tak pernah mengungkapkan cinta,"_ Kemudian, kegiatan itu di akhiri dengan senyuman Natsu yang damai, di tambah gestur pelan dirinya yang merapikan selimut Gray yang berserakan.

Awalnya Natsu ingin segera beranjak kembali ke kasurnya, sampai sejenjang tangan dingin menjangkau lengannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa mengungkapkan cinta dengan cara seperti itu juga masuk hitungan?"

Natsu menoleh dan mendapati Gray sudah duduk tegak di atas tempat tidurnya. Gray tersenyum, sampai sebuah tarikan lembut menghentak tubuh Natsu pelan, dan Gray dengan cepat memberikan kehangatan nikmat yang di jatuhkannya dengan lembut di bibir Natsu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintamu, Natsu!"

Yah… tapi memang beginilah cinta seharusnya terjadi.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Eng -i -EENG!

Jadilah cerita superbbb gaje. Btw ini diilhami dali movie -uhuk- gay -uhuk- yang judulnya **Say Anything** , 1989. So, beginilah, fic pertama author di fandom Fairy Tail. Author jarang mangkir, jadi mohon bimbingan dan arahan, _senpai_... Folow/fav dan reviews jangan lupa yaa :)


End file.
